


Steel Warriors Round 1 – Match 8: Kaley Cuoco vs Charlotte McKinney

by Vitezislav



Series: Steel Warriors - The Warrior Queen [8]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Catfight, F/F, tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitezislav/pseuds/Vitezislav
Summary: Final match in round 1 of the tournament.





	Steel Warriors Round 1 – Match 8: Kaley Cuoco vs Charlotte McKinney

**Author's Note:**

> Tournament I am writing for the site: https://www.freecatfights.com/forums/index.php?board=4.0  
> The site contains more details about the tournament as well as polls.

**Steel Warriors Round 1 – Match 8: Kaley Cuoco vs Charlotte McKinney**

Seven spectacular matches have passed and now one fight remains in the first round. Two blonde bombshells will fight for the final spot. Kaley Cuoco and Charlotte McKinney are both waiting inside the octagon for the fight to start.

 

Charlotte is making clear to Kaley what kind of fight she wants by thrusting out her 32F cup out. She runs her fingers over her imposing breasts and winks at Kaley.

 

“Let’s test out how well you can handle my twins?” Charlotte taunts her opponent.

 

“Why? This is not a titfight you dumb blonde.” Kaley is smart enough not to test out her smaller breasts against Charlotte’s.

 

“Scared Kaley?” Charlotte smirks at her rival, hoping to make her fall for her trap.

 

“No I am just smart. If you want a titfight you will have to force me.” However Kaley doesn’t take the bait.

 

The bell rings and the two women circle each other. Kaley knows what Charlotte wants and can anticipate what Charlotte will try. Kaley is right when Charlotte tries to charge. With a powerful leg kick she stops Charlotte in her tracks. Her foot connects with the side of Charlotte’s upper body.

 

Charlotte lets out a loud groan and is forced to back off. Charlotte tries to maneuver Kaley to the chain mesh, but Kaley keeps circling around her. Charlotte moves in and sends a right jab at Kaley’s face, but it’s easily blocked. Charlotte attempts to kick Kaley next, but Kaley jumps back in time and her foot cuts through the air.

 

“Having a hard time hitting something Charlotte? You are not a real fighter, you can only use your boobs to win.”

 

Kaley enforces her theory by punching Charlotte right between her eyes. Her opponent stumbles back from the impact. Kaley advances forward with another jab against Charlotte’s face. This time Charlotte is forced against the mesh behind her. Kaley slams herself into Charlotte and begins to clinch with her opponent. Kaley forces her arms underneath Charlotte’s armpits and gets control of the clinch.

 

Kaley presses her breasts against Charlotte and pushes them back with relative ease. Charlotte is unable to do anything and tries to maintain her balance.

 

“Why aren’t you trying to force me in a titfight?” Kaley asks with a big smile on her face.

 

Charlotte only grunts in response when Kaley bumps her boobs against hers. Kaley is wiggling her from side to side, trying to throw her to the ground. It’s clear to Charlotte that Kaley knows a thing or two about MMA fighting.

 

Kaley uses her strength to lift Charlotte off the canvas and throws her to the floor. Kaley keeps her hold on Charlotte and follows her down to the ground. Kaley slams down on top of Charlotte. Before Charlotte can react Kaley mounts her and forces her to defend herself. Kaley rains down a flurry of fists at Charlotte’s face. Fist after fist breaks on Charlotte’s defense.

 

Charlotte is having trouble keeping her arms above her face and although Kaley’s punches don’t hit her face, her arms are getting very sore.  

 

Kaley can feel her arms getting heavy from her effort to knockout Charlotte. Kaley halts her assault for a moment and grabs hold of Charlotte’s wrists. She tries to pin her arms above her head, but Charlotte keeps her arms in front of her face.

 

Charlotte can feel that Kaley tired herself out for now and she actually brings her arms to the side of her head. She pulls Kaley’s head closer to hers and headbutts Kaley’s face. Kaley lets out a loud scream and wants to put her hands in front of her face, but Charlotte quickly snatches them. She pulls Kaley back in and gives her another headbutt.

 

Kaley eyes are crossed and is dazed from the two headbutts. Charlotte has no trouble flipping her on the canvas and rolling on top of Kaley.

 

“My turn!” Charlotte yells while slamming her fist into Kaley’s bosom from below.

 

Kaley’s breasts bounce up and down and almost pop out of her bra. Kaley lets out an agonizing scream. Charlotte isn’t done yet with her breasts and this time her fist sinks between the two orbs.

 

Kaley places her hands on her breasts trying to protect them. Her face is now unprotected and Charlotte’s next blow hits her right there. Immediately she moves her arms back up and manages to block Charlotte’s next punch.

 

Charlotte is the one now who delivers a barrage of punches, but just like Kaley before, she is just hitting the arms defending the face. Charlotte stops her effortless endeavor before she tires herself out. She instead grabs Kaley’s wrists and attempts to bring them to the side of her head.

 

Kaley knows exactly what Charlotte is trying to do. Charlotte’s breasts are hovering above her arms like a dark menace. If Charlotte manages to pin her wrists this fight is over. Kaley keeps her arms in place in front of her face.

 

“Come on sweetie just move those arms. I know you want to feel my babies.” Charlotte tries to persuade Kaley into surrendering.

 

“Not going to happen bitch!” Kaley roars as she moves her hands up and grabbing Charlotte’s head.

 

Charlotte is shocked by Kaley’s strength. How did she manages to grab her head? That is a question for later, since Kaley rolls them both over.

 

Kaley ends up on top and takes charge of the fight. She sends her fist towards Charlotte’s boobs and returns the favor. Charlotte’s breasts bounce up and down and flop out of her bra.

 

“Those might actually be useful in a titfight.” Kaley smirks as she watches Charlotte’s naked boobs jiggle up and down.

 

“However this is not a titfight tournament you dumb whore. Make sure you enter the correct tournament next time.” Kaley slams her fist against the side of Charlotte’s right breast and they swing from left to right.

 

Charlotte yelps in pain as Kaley hammers her fists into her breasts. Charlotte tries to protect them with her hands, but Kaley is hitting them over and over.

 

“Please stop!!!” Charlotte screams out in agony.

 

“No submissions bitch! Knockout only!” Kaley’s next fist explodes between Charlotte’s breasts sending the twins each to a different direction.

 

Kaley enjoys the sight of Charlotte sobbing and begging her to end the fight. Kaley starts slapping Charlotte’s face and her opponent places her hands on her cheeks.

 

“What’s the matter Charlotte? Not having any fun?” Kaley continues to slap Charlotte not worried about the hands protecting her cheeks.

 

Kaley realizes that she will be facing Gemma Atkinson next and karma might bite her in the ass if she continues to humiliate Charlotte. With a mighty punch right between Charlotte’s eyes she sends her rival to fairyland.

 

Kaley rises to her feet and raises her hands. She runs around the octagon and celebrates her victory with her fans. She suddenly stops as she spots Gemma sitting behind her corner on the first row.

 

“You like to play with other girl’s boobs?” Gemma asks Kaley.

 

Kaley doesn’t respond to the question and looks a bit afraid at Gemma.

 

“I will show you what a real pair can do next round.” Gemma says with an evil smile.

 

Winner by KO Punch Kaley Cuoco.

 


End file.
